hot temptation
by AkatsukiGirl4ever
Summary: Sakura gets boerd and wants to play a prank on her sexy red head. But what happens when she gets caught by said red head? XD LEMON I DONT OWN NARUTO! R&R PLEASE! If i dont get enough reveiws i cant write another.


Hott Temptation

"SA-KU-RA!" Yelled a very pissed off Kazekage.

Sakura was running as fast as she could, grining like a mad-man. She had single handed manged to piss off Garra by redecorating his room.

She had painted the walls of his room neon pink with flowers. She could hardly keep from laughing out load when Garra came in and froze when he saw her just finishing the last flower on his window with a pink paint brush.

_**'ohh haha busted! we might want to make a run for it' **_She could almost see inner holding back from laughing.

His face was calm but she knew he had steam comeing out of his ears. She even saw a vien pop on his forhead.

"Put-the-brush-down-now!" He stood in the doorway with his hands crossed over his chest glaring at the pink haired ninja. A devious smirk spred on her face as she rasied the pink brush and with a flick of the wrist splattered pint paint...all...over Garra.

"he he...ooops?" She smirked and flung herself out the window and took off running.

Sand was shooting torward her. gathering chakra into her feet she bolted away laughing with the red head kazekage yelling in the distence.

_**'HA! the look on his face was priceless!'**_

"Your so not helping inner!" But she couldnt help but start laughing . She darted behind a building and quickly made the hand signs then made her clone keep runing as she ran down the back and up to her apartment. she open the door and shut it fast and locked it.

just as she turned the lock Gaara grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall, pinning it with his own before dropping his mouth upon hers with such a smoldering kiss that the flares of heat coursed through her body again. She felt her knees give out but with her body pressed between the wall and his body, she wasn't going down. It helped so much more when he held her up with his knee between her legs, keeping her seated up on it. Her very core warmed with their bodies pressed up so close to one anothers.

Heart thumping hard against her chest, Sakura's eyes grew heavy with passion as she returned the fiery kiss he was giving her. She absentmindly wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers run through his hair while one of his hands found their way through hers.

The next thing Gaara knew Sakura flipped him over as he now was on the bottom. She then pulled his Kage robes off in one swift and exposed his muscular chest. Sakura traced his muscles with her figure as a moan escape from his lips. She grinned and bent down to kiss him passionately on the lips. Her lips trailed down his neck as she returned the favor. But this time she trailed to his chest and left hot wet kisses. She came to his left nipple and placed her mouth over it and sucked.

Gaara panted heavily as she continued with her task. He hated how she had this effect on him and how easily she could bring him to his knees. Oh but when she is finished he'll make her beg for him to take her.

He stopped her with a kiss, it was gentle, meant to last. And it did. After a while, Gaara broke apart, and Sakura kept her eyes closed, a giddy smile on her face and Gaara couldnt help but chuckle. He knew something that could bring her down.. He unbuttoned her pants, and still she seemed on a high. So he slid them down her legs, and noticed her black, lacy underwear were practically soaked through. He grinned, and pulled those down as well. Chuckling when he now knew for sure that her pink hair was natural.

Gaara slid back up her body. He considered doing the same thing she had, and using his mouth, but he didnt think she was up for that yet. So he wouldnt. To surprise her though, and knock her out of her 'kissing high', Gaara wasted no time, and quickly went back to work. He entered a finger, and Sakura's eyes widened beyond belief, a gasp coming from her lips as her hips rocked of their own violition. He grinned, and entered another. She gave a quiet moan, and her hips rocked again. He smirked, and leaned down to give her a rather rough kiss, which she returned threefold. During the kiss, he added the last one, and she gave an almost pained moan. He went carefully, knowing he was probably stretching her. After a while, all that came from her were sounds of pleasure, and her hips rocked against his hand as if they had a mind of their own.

Before long, his cherry blossom began to pant, and Gaara grinned, picking up his speed. Finally, she opened her mouth to let out a scream, but Gaara's mouth decended on hers, quickly stifling her... He really didnt need Kankurou to walk in on this. About ten seconds later, he pulled his hand away, and broke the kiss, giving her a grin. Her eyes felt heavy, and were half-lidded. Her face was flushed, sweat shining on her brow, and Gaara was no worse for wear. But still he sent her a smirk, lifted his hand and licked it clean, earning him a rather bright blush from his cherry blossom. He grinned.

"Thats payback."


End file.
